1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to turbocharging of internal combustion engines. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention concern monitoring and forecasting of turbocharged engine performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Turbochargers are commonly used with internal combustion engines to generally boost the power output and efficiency of the engine. Conventional turbochargers also serve to reduce harmful engine exhaust emissions, such as nitrogen oxide and sulfur emissions, to permit the turbocharged engine to meet emissions requirements. It is also known in the art to monitor certain turbocharger performance parameters, such as pressure and temperature.
Conventional turbocharged engine systems suffer from various limitations. In particular, conventional systems fail to determine when a turbocharger will require maintenance, overhaul, or replacement for continued cost-effective operation and for continued satisfaction of emission requirements. Conventional systems also fail to provide a tool to assess and manage turbocharged engine performance.